


Meet the Lightwoods

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Polyamory, Simon in a suit, hi they clean up really nice, idk what else to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Robert and Maryse want to meet Simon as their children's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> that title is totally a meet the fockers joke tbh

“So…” It was Izzy who spoke, breaking the serene moment.

They were all still in bed, despite it being well into the afternoon. Izzy was hugging Simon to her, her head resting on his chest as best she could. Alec was laying on top of Simon, his hair tickling the vampire’s nose. Jace was on Simon’s other side, sprawled out, his hand clutching Simon’s. Raphael was on his side, reaching behind Jace to play with the youngest man’s hair.

“Mom and Dad want to meet you.” She sounded somber, serious. It was strange, unlike her.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood? I’ve already met them.” Simon said, his voice muffled by the ravenette blanketed on top of him, his brow furrowed.

“…No. They want to meet you as our boyfriend. Raphael, too, since we all live together. They’ve already met Magnus, Clary, and Meliorn, so.” She said, worry slipping into her voice.

Izzy was very serious, and it was so rare to hear her like this that it barely sounded like her.

“Oh.” Simon’s voice was small.

“Don’t worry! They’ll love you!” Jace said, his grip tightening. It would have cut off Simon’s circulation if his heart was beating.

“They get back from Idris next week. They want to meet then.” Alec mumbled, pressing soft, reassuring kisses to Simon’s collar bone.

“Oh God.” Simon choked on the word. “What am I going to say? ‘Hi, I’m the Downworlder that’s boning three of your kids’?” Simon said, more than a bit panicked.

Jace snorted. “Maybe not. Look, don’t worry about it.”

Simon could tell from how tight the siblings were holding him that _they_ were worried.  



	2. Chapter 2

Sure enough, Robert and Maryse returned from Idris the following Thursday. They had arranged a meeting at an upscale restaurant in Brooklyn. At least they wouldn’t be allowed to freak out.

“Why do you own a velvet suit and why am _I_ the one wearing it?” Simon asked Raphael as they got ready.

“Because it’s a nice suit and it looks good on you.” He said quietly as he fixed Simon’s tie and pocket square.

Raphael was wearing a simple blue suit jacket and matching slacks, a black tie, and a white shirt. His hair was impeccable, as always.

Izzy was wearing a sensible green dress that hugged her curves, the collar dipping down just past her collar bones. A pair of black pumps boosted her height a good four inches. Her curled hair fell down her back.

Jace was tying his hair back. He was wearing a grey button up and a black waistcoat along with pressed slacks that, quite frankly, left little to the imagination. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone.

Alec was dressed similarly, in a white button up, black vest, and red tie. His slacks were a little less formfitting, but still very flattering.

Simon was wearing a dark red velvet suit, supplied by Raphael and picked out by Izzy. His hair was styled, courtesy of Jace. He was wearing a pair of leather creepers that gave him a good three inch boost in height. A white tie paired with a matching pocket square and black button up finished his outfit.

All his date mates were beautiful, looking like gods and goddesses. He felt like a little kid playing dress up with his dad’s too big suits.

Izzy grabbed his hand gently and pressed her dark red lips to his cheek. “You look great. It’ll be fine.” She said with a smile.

Simon chose to believe her hollow words.  



	3. Chapter 3

Simon drove the group to the restaurant. The drive was tense, full of long silences and terse looks.

He felt incredibly out of place as the valet took his beat up, spray paint covered van.

As they walked in, Izzy grabbed his hand again as Jace wrapped an arm around his waist.

The hostess led them to their table, where Robert and Maryse were already seated.

“Mom, Dad!” Izzy said, letting go of Simon to hug her parents. Alec greeted them with hugs, and Jace kissed Maryse on the cheek and gave Robert a hug. Raphael shook their hands.

“Mom, Dad, this is Simon, and that’s Raphael.” Jace introduced.

Simon shook both their hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood.” Simon said, trying to hide the waver in his voice.

If Maryse’s tight smile was anything to go by, dinner would be a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restinwtixhface on Tumblr. Come bug me! My poly shadowhunters sideblog is highbrooklyn-ofwarlock


End file.
